Generally, a 3-dimensional (3D) image (or stereoscopic image) provides a stereoscopic effect using the stereoscopic visual principle of both eyes. Since human depth perception is based upon binocular parallax caused by a distance between the eyes of about 65 mm, the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to respectively view associated plane images, resulting in the stereoscopic effect and the perspective effect.
Such a method for displaying a 3D image may be classified into a stereoscopic scheme, a volumetric scheme, a holographic scheme, etc. In case of the stereoscopic scheme, a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye are provided so that the viewer's left eye views the left view image and the viewer's right eye views the right view image through polarized glasses or a display device, resulting in recognition of the 3D image effect.